heroesofgaiafandomcom-20200216-history
Heroes
Heroes are the basic building blocks in Heroes of Gaia. Hero stats add to army attack strength, army defense strength, the speed of a unit, and the overall size of the army. The total number of heroes that a player may have is determined by player rank. See the Ranks page to see the total number of hero slots available at various ranks. Heroes can only be hired in a Tavern. Higher Tavern levels increase the chance of getting a better hero. When a hero levels up, a hero gains one attribute point which can be spent in any of the four attributes. Furthermore, the maximum amount of troops the hero can lead increases according to the chart below. Hero Attributes Each of the four basic attributes imparts different functionality to the Hero. ATK: The Hero ATK attribute multiplies attack power according to 1 + ATK / 100. '''If a Hero had 50 ATK, then the Hero's units will have an attack 150% of base. '''DEF: The Hero DEF attribute divides total damage according to 1 + DEF / 100. '''If a Hero had 100 DEF, then the Hero's units would take Damage/2 or 50% of base damage. '''SPD: The Hero SPD attribute increases unit speed by (Hero Speed - 10) * 0.02. 'The resulting value is then added to each unit type's base value. If the Hero had 120 SPD, the total SPD bonus added to each attacking unit would be 2.2. Note that while the "true" equation is '(Hero Speed) * 0.02, '''all heroless NPC units have a hidden "Hero" which grants 10 SPD. '''INT: Each point of INT above 10 raises a Castle's hourly Gold output by 0.\overline{6} % of basic Townhall gold output. Hero quality and color Elite is a way to get 17k fame in a few minutes. you need 21k fame to do it with stats of 500 300 272 to defeat it. You will also need full t10s. it is better to go with an even amout of people like 2 or 4. Some heroes are born better than others. Hero stats can make a huge difference in battle. It makes sense to figure out which heroes are best suited for combat. look for neroes better then you starting 1's and pick them up. Hero Progress Gaining Experience There are several ways a Hero may gain experience: through combat, as a Castellen, or more recently via Ivory Towers & Hero Tasks, and most recently guild buildings. 1) Combat experience may be obtained in a variety of ways -- attacking other players, doing combat in World Buildings such as the Tower of Babel, or by attacking NPCs or Treasures on the world map. Individual units to not give experience, rather experience gained is a function of the enemy army strength. Combat experience: (DA * Bonuses) / 40 is incorrect. The true value is closer to '''(DA * Bonuses) / 70, but needs further testing. '''DA = the unit value of units slain in the battle. Thus, if only 194,000 of 250,000 units were killed during the battle, DA = 194,000. Bonuses generally take the form of player skills such as Prodigious Learner as well as Hero tower's bonus. 2) Castellan experience is governed by an entirely different equation. Castellen experience: + Ore) * 5 + (Sulfur + Crystal) * 10 + Gold / 3 Note: When calculating Castellan experience gain for unit production, use the unit/force value when calculating experience, and not the actual unit cost as reduced by Manufacturing Skill. 3) [[World Buildings|'Ivory Towers']] are new type of world building added in the Heroes of Gaia: Babel expansion. Occupying an Ivory Tower grants experience at a rate of 2500/5 minutes for up to 12 hours. The total experience possible from one possession of an Ivory Tower 2500 * 12 * 12 or 360,000. This is not as efficient as farming high level NPCs, but it is a good place to rest Heroes overnight. 4) Hero Tasks are another Babel addition. Hero Tasks are small objectives that reward incrementally increasing experience to the Hero that completes the task. Each completed task grants 100 more experience than the last. There are currently 20 Hero Tasks available each day, although Snail Game has promised cards which will increase the total number of daily Hero tasks to 100. Twenty tasks nets 43,000 experience, and completing 100 tasks will yield 605,000 experience. Hero Tasks are best suited for use with Heroes that are levels 5-20. With the introduction of Guild buildings that give a minimum of 10k exp, hero tasks are generally considered a waste of time. 5) '''The most recent method of leveling heroes is contribution to Guild buildings using AP. Players can choose to contribute from 20 to 100 AP, and spending a little amount of gold (depending on Building level and number of AP spent) they can get a minimum of about 3000 and a maximum of 72500 experience for any hero they choose. There is no cooling time for contributions, the only limit is the amount of AP the player has. It is easy to get heroes into the mid-50s with this strategy. Experience Chart |valign=top| !Level!!Exp to level up!!Total exp to level!!Unit Limit |- | 35||111,000||886,925||770,833 |- | 36||119,520||997,925||818,166 |- | 37||128,280||1,117,445||866,833 |- | 38||137,280||1,245,725||916,833 |- | 39||146,520||1,383,005||968,166 |- | 40||156,000||1,529,525||1,020,833 |- | 41||165,720||1,685,525||1,074,833 |- | 42||175,680||1,851,245||1,130,166 |- | 43||185,880||2,026,925||1,186,833 |- | 44||196,320||2,212,805||1,244,833 |- | 45||207,000||2,409,125||1,304,166 |- | 46||217,920||2,616,125||1,364,833 |- | 47||229,080||2,834,045||1,426,833 |- | 48||240,480||3,063,125||1,490,166 |- | 49||251,410||3,303,605||1,554,833 |- | 50||264,000||3,555,015||1,620,833 |- | 51||276,120||3,819,015||1,688,166 |- | 52||288,480||4,095,135||1,756,833 |- | 53||301,080||4,383,615||1,826,833 |- | 54||313,920||4,684,695||1,898,166 |- | 55||327,000||4,998,615||1,970,833 |- | 56||340,320||5,325,615||2,044,833 |- | 57||353,880||5,665,935||2,120,166 |- | 58||367,680||6,019,815||2,196,833 |- | 59||381,720||6,387,495||2,274,833 |- | 60||396,000||6,769,215||2,354,166 |- | 61||410,520||7,165,215||2,478,125 |- | 62||425,280||7,575,735||2,518,750 |- | 63||440,280||8,001,015||2,559,375 |- | 64||455,520||8,441,295||2,600,000 |- | 65||471,000||8,896,815||2,640,625 |- | 66||486,720||9,367,815||2,681,250 |- | 67||502,680||9,854,535||2,721,875 |} |valign=top| !Level!!Exp to level up!!Total exp to level!!Unit Limit |- | 68||518,880||10,357,215||2,762,500 |- | 69||535,320||10,876,095||2,803,125 |- | 70||552,000||11,411,415||2,843,750 |- | 71||568,920||11,963,415||2,884,375 |- | 72||586,080||12,532,335||2,925,000 |- | 73||603,480||13,118,415||2,965,625 |- | 74||621,120||13,721,895||3,006,250 |- | 75||639,000||14,343,015||3,046,875 |- | 76||657,120||14,982,015||3,087,500 |- | 77||675,480||15,639,135||3,128,125 |- | 78||694,080||16,314,615||3,168,750 |- | 79||712,920||17,008,695||3,209,375 |- | 80||732,000||17,721,615||3,250,000 |- | 81||751,320||18,453,615||3,290,625 |- | 82||770,880||19,204,935||3,331,250 |- | 83||790,680||19,975,815||3,371,875 |- | 84||810,720||20,766,495||3,412,500 |- | 85||831,000||21,577,215||3,453,125 |- | 86||851,520||22,408,215||3,493,750 |- | 87||872,280||23,259,735||3,534,375 |- | 88||893,280||24,132,015||3,575,000 |- | 89||914,520||25,025,295||3,615,625 |- | 90||936,000||25,939,815||3,656,250 |- | 91||957,720||26,875,815||3,696,875 |- | 92||979,680||27,833,535||3,737,500 |- | 93||1,001,880||28,813,215||3,778,125 |- | 94||1,024,320||29,815,095||3,818,750 |- | 95||1,047,000||30,839,415||3,859,375 |- | 96||1,069,920||31,886,415||3,900,000 |- | 97||1,093,080||32,956,335||3,940,625 |- | 98||1,116,480||34,049,415||3,981,250 |- | 99||1,140,120||35,165,895||4,021,875 |- | 100||Max lvl||36,306,015||4,062,500 |} |} *Experience resets to zero after each level up. *From level 20 onwards, EXP required to gain a level is: '''120 * (lvl2 - 300). Equipment Equipment is an important part of the Hero arsenal. Good equipment can literally double, triple, or maybe even quadruple the effectiveness of your hero. Arena Rank Heroes can increase their rank in Arena by increasing their record. Increasing one's arena rank leads to increased troop capacity by 50.000 units and the ability to equip secondary arms. Unit Limits The unit limit is determined by both the level and the Arena Rank. This limit can be further increased by items, Guild buildings or the third orc racial skill. Hero strategies See Hero improvement for info on developing your hero. Category:Game Mechanics